Stars
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: A little gift was all she needed, something that may show her how important she was for someone. He pressed her lips with a finger, softly, and chuckled again, fascinated on how someone of her age may act like a little, naive girl. Ferbnessa. OneShot.


**Author Notes:** _SORRY for the horrid grammar, I know I suck at English, seriously, forgive me. Even then, I hope you can enjoy the story. This isn't something really big or amazing, but I ended up liking the concept._

_I recommend you to hear _"Light me up" _by _The pretty Reckless_ while you read this._

_Disclaimer:_ Phineas and Ferb, characters, related logos and trademarks don't belong to me. They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, geniuses of animation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Phineas and Ferb One Shot<strong>_  
><em><strong>By: sam-ely-ember<strong>_

The afternoon went slowly while she talked softly, whispering, trying to hide the sour in each word she pronounced, like if the pain was impressed in her voice and there was no medicine, there was no way she could feel better and the only thing she could do was letting her feelings go, having someone by her side that may listen to her. That's all she needed, someone who listened.

Since she was left alone most of the thing stayed the same, and that was what bothered her the most: it was supposed to be the end of her world, it was supposed to hurt, it was supposed to be the worst thing she could have ever been through. But it wasn't. And that only meant that she wasted the last years of her life trying to live within a lie, there was actually no love, even if she felt she gave all of herself, there wasn't someone who loved her, at least, he never did.

Johnny was gone. She didn't remember the reason why, the only thing she had been thinking of was the simple "goodbye" he said to her before he took that stupid bus that might take him to his dreams, or that was what he said. Was she only worth of that? Just a 'goodbye'? She never meant to be the best woman alive, she was who she was, but she thought she was worth of something. She really did.

That was two days ago. That morning she took her cell phone and dialed the last number she ever thought she may dial. It was shocking how that person accepted to meet her at the park without hesitating, but as a matter of fact, she couldn't be happier.

Afternoon turned into night as the hours went by. She looked at the sky, covered by clouds and the lights of the city that made impossible to see a single star in the distance. That made her upset; she smiled barely, and trying to sound ironic, said: "It isn't fair. I love everything about the night, and I have never been able to see a real star by myself."

Her partner looked at her decoding her expression, with a silent look, he asked her to keep talking; he wanted to know what she wished. "It has been always through a telescope and I haven't taken a flight in the night. I wished there was a way to look at the stars from here."

The young man chuckled, took her hand and led her through the park. They walked by a forest, almost at the end of the city, and there was a little mountain, a single tree on the top, and the promise of a quiet perfect place where any human being may be able to find a bit of happiness. He helped her to climb the mountain, it took them a couple of minutes, time enough for the night to be on set; as they were at the top, just behind the three, he covered her eyes asking her not to cheat so she couldn't miss the surprise.

"Now," he said, "look at this."

As she opened her eyes and he took his hands apart, she found herself at the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness, a soft darkness covered by little spots of light, real stars of all shapes, colors and sizes, ready to be appreciated, ready to be shared like a special gift of life.

Vanessa gasped in delightful surprise, completely hypnotized by the light of the stars that seemed to dance specially for her at the moment. The man sat at the grass right next to her, without saying a word, waiting for her to say or do something, which took place a couple of minutes after.

"Wow." She sat at the place, "this…is…just beautiful. I can't even…!" Out of words, she looked at her _friend_ and smiled warmly, "thank you, Ferb."

"You are very welcome," the teenager smiled back. "And for you to know: you worth a lot more than just a simple goodbye." Ashamed, Vanessa felt tears coming, she sighed deeply to avoid start crying. They both stared at the sky, letting time go by.

Before he knew, he felt her lips against his, a small instant that made it all dizzy and confusing.

"…S-sorry!" She said in panic, her cheeks covered in a red blush, "I don't know where that came from!" Ferb stared empty at the grass, then looked at her with an unreadable expression, "I-I just…oh my God, I am really-!"

He pressed her lips with a finger, softly, and chuckled again, fascinated on how someone of her age may act like a little, naive girl, "often, silence says a lot more than words do."

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

Linda looked at him, disappointed; the clock on the wall was set at 11:30 p.m. Ferb sighed when he learned what was going to happen. His step-mother pointed at the stairs and waited for him to go upon them. As she followed his steps, looked at her younger son, at the bottom of the stairs, and said: "you stay here, mister."

He sat at his bed when her mother entered his room and closed the door behind her. "I can't believe I am going to say this," the woman declared sadly, "you're grounded. For a month, there are only two ways for you: from your room to the school, from the school to your room. Got that right?" He nodded. "Perfect." She was about to leave when she looked back at his son, then, she tried to say something but somehow, words got stuck at her throat.

Phineas walked in staring at his brother, panic was written all over his face. "Grounded for a month? A MONTH!" He yelled, "A month without inventing? What were you thinking! We CAN'T stay here every single day for a month; we CAN'T build things at our room!" Walking from one side of the room to another, Phineas looked more scared than upset at the moment. "Whatever you were doing, was it worth of this!"

Ferb leaned on his bed, put his arms behind his head and with a smile, he stared at the ceiling, "Yes," he said softly, "yes it was."


End file.
